


It’s normal

by Kokiri_kid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, Gen, Memory Loss, Shock, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri_kid/pseuds/Kokiri_kid
Summary: With Jiro the Spider’s death in episode 2, Yuugi tries to reconcile his lapse in memory.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It’s normal

A small crowd was starting to form, staring curiously at the police car and ambulance in front of the newly opened Burger World. Police officers tucked a trembling convict into the back of the cruiser. He looked like he’d be the type to struggle and cuss out the officers, if he hadn’t been so obviously shaken up. A few EMTs were discreetly zipping a charred corpse into a body bag as the rest flitted about, checking on all of the hostages. Yuugi in particular was pulled aside, when the paramedics found out the diseased convict had picked out of the crowd. The last one the criminal had spoken to before going up in flames—not that Yuugi could remember it.

It was normal, they said. A medic put a shock blanket around him and he hugged it closer as they treated Anzu’s cheek. He remembered his shock and fear and absolute fury when that criminal had struck her, and then—nothing. Suddenly, instead of the tray of alcohol and cigarettes the criminal had ordered him to get, Yuugi had Anzu’s hand in his and was facing the exit, overwhelmed by the instinct of ‘ _don’t turn around_.’ The smell of burning alcohol and something more—something vile and acidic—was almost as chilling as the hysterical cries behind them.

It was normal, they said. To blank out, to suppress memories. It was a traumatic event, and Yuugi wasn’t particularly strong of heart. It was normal. The paramedics heard that he was forced to retrieve the alcohol and cigarettes that reduced the criminal to ash, and they assured Yuugi that it wasn’t his fault that the alcohol caught fire. Yuugi doesn’t remember reaching the table. He doesn’t remember giving that man the alcohol he had fetched or lighting that man’s cigarette, but the terrifyingly vindictive feeling in his gut left him shaken with more than enough doubt.

Jonouchi was rambling apologies and well-meanings beside him, about how they should've stuck together. Yuugi told him it was okay, that his friends were here now and that’s all he could ever ask for, but Yuugi’s heart still dropped at the contemplative glances Anzu sent his way. It was normal, right?


End file.
